world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120314wohvetspart2
CTC ceased responding to memo. CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Sami, you're sṭill here? CAA: Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to close the window. CTC: Ṭhaṭ's alrighṭ. CTC: I'd been meaning ṭo ṭalk ṭo you abouṭ someṭhing anyway CAA: Oh. All right, go ahead. CTC: Maybe iṭ iṭ jusṭ geṭṭing ṭo me because I see ṭhis ṭraiṭ in Kolena... buṭ I ṭhink I am undersṭanding some of my sṭandoffishness from ṭhe oṭher perspecṭive. CTC: Has iṭ really been so bad? CAA: Kolena? I don't think I've met Kolena. CTC: She is on my ṭeam. Ṭhe combinaṭion of my geneṭics and Glissa's. CAA: Oh! Okay. CTC: And if iṭ presenṭs ṭhis way, are we jusṭ geneṭically predisposed ṭo be... I don'ṭ know. Anṭisocial? CAA: I don't know. I don't know if that sort of thing is genetic in humans, and I know even less if it's genetic in trolls. But are you really antisocial? You're definitely a bit standoffish, but when I hear "antisocial" I tend to think of someone who doesn't care about other people at all. CAA: And I think part of the reason you get so mad all the time is because you *do* care about us, and you just get disappointed when we do stupid things that sabotage ourselves. CTC: Even so, iṭ's noṭ gained me any close relaṭionships. I am afraid I'll push her away as well. CAA: I don't know. I haven't met her. But....I don't think you'll make the same mistake with her that I made with you, if only because you've been there on the other side. You'll know to think about how she would react to your behavior and not assume it's the same way you would've reacted to it. CAA: Or maybe it would be? I don't know. Maybe she's got more of you in her than I'm thinking. CTC: I am concerned for ṭhe oṭher-world Meoueṭ. She chose ṭo raise Sorser raṭher ṭhan Kolena. And Sorser is clingy and sṭrange. And Kolena is gifṭed, yeṭ ṭimid. CTC: I had ṭhoughṭ Glissa was acṭive. Perhaps I ṭhoughṭ iṭ in ṭhe wrong way. CAA: It's so sad that our otherworld counterparts had to pick and choose which of their offspring they raised. CTC: Do you ṭhink ṭhey didn'ṭ? CAA: What do you mean? CTC: Iṭ's difficulṭ ṭo read ṭone in ṭexṭ. Sorry, Sami. CAA: No worries. CTC: How are your children? CAA: I still can't get in touch with Jackjack. I'm really starting to get worried. CAA: And Darmok's sweet, albeit a bit of a little devil. When Lily was blind he tricked her into eating dog food several times. CTC: I recall hearing he was some sorṭ of spy wanṭ-ṭo-be. CAA: Darmok? CTC: No, Jack. CAA: Oh. I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me at all. Maybe he's just being super stealthy, like a spy though. That would be nice to think. CTC: Speaking of, ṭhough did you ever find ouṭ ṭhe children he was in conṭacṭ wiṭh? CAA: The children who was in contact with? CTC: Jack ṭhe Ṭwink. CAA: Oh! CAA: It happened on that Thanksgiving event. So I'm not sure who it would be from your team, but I know Lily, Miloko, Rubi and Thiago were all gone for a few hours. CTC: I can go ṭhrough my conṭacṭs ṭo geṭ deṭails if you like. I wouldn'ṭ mind speaking wiṭh Miloko again, ṭhough I know your proximiṭy makes ṭhe ṭask simpler. CTC: Ah. I remember when we would briefly disappear for ṭhings ṭhaṭ felṭ mildly unreal. CAA: Yeah. One of those things, I think. CTC: And couldn'ṭ really be confirmed laṭer. CAA: Yeah. I guess we'll have this one confirmed once we see Jack again though. CAA: So you're really not worried at all about Jack being back? I mean now that I've had time to think about it, I figure you're right that Libby would've done something if it was going to doom us all. But he could make our lives seriously difficult either way. CTC: I am of ṭhe opinion ṭhaṭ iṭ will ṭake a significanṭ amounṭ of ṭime for him ṭo surpass ṭhe level of ṭhe Oracle again from ṭhis currenṭ sṭaṭe. CTC: I would be more worried in... perhaps afṭer anoṭher land or ṭwo. I ṭhink ṭhaṭ would be enough ṭime. CAA: Time is something that Jack has always had more of than us. But even without Seer powers backing you, you tend to have better perspective on these things than me. CTC: Ṭhose who don'ṭ parṭicipaṭe ṭend ṭo see ouṭside of ṭhe issue, I hear. CTC: And ṭhose in ṭhe heaṭ geṭ ṭheir vision clouded, so ṭo speak. CAA: Yeah. That's fair, I guess. CAA: What do you think I should do about Lily? After that vision Libby had of Lily's future if she stayed with Sorser, and now Jack's removed my hex... CAA: I was thinking I would ask Libby about it, but if she foresaw this maybe it was intended that it get removed this way? CTC: I have already ṭold him ṭhaṭ if he ruins our chances aṭ success, I will personally remove him from ṭh game. CTC: ṭhe* CTC: He is noṭ necessary. CAA: Everyone's necessary! CAA: So you know Sorser then? He's on your team? CAA: I haven't met him yet. CAA: I take it he's a bit of a problem player? CTC: He is absoluṭely noṭ necessary. Please ṭrusṭ me on ṭhis, Sami. CTC: Noṭ even for ṭhe reason of his improper use of his powers. CTC: Nor ṭhe facṭ ṭhaṭ I dislike him as a living creaṭure. CTC: Buṭ his exisṭence cannoṭ ever have a posiṭive effecṭ on ṭhis game. CTC: He is lucky ṭo be breaṭhing. CAA: I get really nervous when I hear players talking about removing other players from the game, Meouet. CTC: I wish ṭhere was an easier way ṭo convey iṭ. CAA: But I don't know. We might have had to deal with Dean eventually if Jack hadn't. And now Nate's got a close eye on Rilset for the same reason... CTC: Jusṭ do noṭ haṭe me if I have ṭo do someṭhing for ṭhe sake of everyone else. CAA: ...I guess it would be hypocritical of me to say there's never a good reason to take out another player. But I hope you don't let yourself get too utilitarian about this Meouet. Sometimes people can contribute in intangible ways. CTC: When ṭhe ṭime comes, and iṭ will, iṭ will be because I am ouṭ of second chances ṭo give him. CAA: Sigh. CTC: And I can no longer sṭeer his paṭh in ṭhe direcṭion ṭhaṭ susṭains his life. CAA: This game puts us in some seriously awful positions. CTC: I suppose. Iṭ's rare ṭhaṭ someone of my casṭe geṭs ṭhe chance ṭo premediṭaṭe a proper culling, ṭhough. CTC: Iṭ is noṭ a pleasanṭ ṭhing hanging over my head. CAA: I'll bet not. Cultural differences aside, over these last five years I've come to think trolls and humans aren't all that different from one another deep down. I don't think killing people who are, at least nominally, one of us is SUPPOSED to be easy. CTC: Noṭhing abouṭ ṭhis game is easy. CTC: Anyone who believes oṭherwise is a fool. CAA: No. Well, for what it's worth I hope you don't end up having to "cull" this Sorser. Even if you seem to think it's inevitable already. CTC: He has a few chances ṭo change his faṭe. CTC: We will see whaṭ choices he makes. CAA: I've got my fingers crossed. For both of you. CTC: You as well Sami. I hope bonding wiṭh Darmok goes well. CAA: Thanks. And good luck bonding with Kolena, while we're at it.